Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) allow consumers to record television programs aired at one time and view the television program at another time. Typically, DVRs employ hard drives to store many hours of recorded programming until later viewed by the consumer. Reliability of the DVR is of high importance, especially for achieving high customer satisfaction. However, hard drives may malfunction resulting in a loss of the stored programming. Additionally, the hard disk in a DVR is typically active for long durations, potentially increasing the likelihood of failure.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.